United Pastafarian Alliance Coalition
This page is about the 2007 alliance, for the current microalliance see Zombieland. |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founder || Sir Michael Harland |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Strength' (As of 24,November 2007) || *Number of Members: 4 *Total Strength: 7,813 *Average Nation Strength: 1,953 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 0 *Score: 0.07 |} Contact info Currently shares forums/irc with HoG Forums:'''heroesofgaming.com/cn '''IRC: #hog on Coldfront =Charter= Preamble We, the followers of our Noodly Master, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, hereby acknowledge, ratify, and generally recognize this charter. We know that we stand for all that is good, and that we stand against all that is not good. This charter is one that will stand up to any others, at least in terms of strict plausibility if not literary finesse and retributive beheadings and disembowelments. Also, we recognize that this alliance is based on the Best. Religion. Ever. A. The Pirate Code I. The government of UPAC is made up of five Pirate Lords with differing responsibilities, headed by a Pirate King (or Queen). The Pirate Lords, who make up the Pirate Council, are as follows: Pirate King (or Queen) Pirate Lord of War Pirate Lord of Diplomacy Pirate Lord of Internal Affairs Pirate Lord of Foreign Affairs II. The Pirate Council will be elected every three months, for four elections a year. Any member of the alliance is able to run for election. IIa. The Pirate King (or Queen) is elected once to promote stability within the alliance. Once elected, the Pirate King (or Queen) serves for life, or until they choose to step down. Once a Pirate King (or Queen) steps down, they are never allowed to run for the position again. During the first election every year, the position of Pirate King (or Queen) will be open for any member of the Pirate Council to run for. This ensures that the alliance always has veteran leadership. III. We also hold that an Alliance Hot Chick will hold a symbolic position of power. The Alliance Hot Chick has the power to veto legislation or decisions passed by the Pirate Council. However, the Pirate Council may override her veto with a super-majority, or 4/5s majority. IIIa. The Alliance Hot Chick is a position that will be voted on once a year, during the first election of the year (January–March quarter). IV. No member can serve on more than one position on the Council, or as Alliance Hot Chick and a Council member, at one time. V. There is no limit on the number of terms one can serve. As long as you are elected, you can serve. VI. THE ULTIMATE ACTION CLAUSE In some cases, there are actions that must be taken to ensure the survival of the alliance as a whole. Should the alliance face war over a member's actions, the Pirate Council may bypass the Court of Noodly Goodness and expel a member nation with a unanimous vote. VIa. This clause should only be used in the cases of actions by members that would cause great harm to the alliance, or even causing the alliance to cease to exist. VIb. Should a member of the Pirate Council be responsible of actions outlined in the Ultimate Action Clause, a unanimous vote by the rest of the Pirate Council and the Court of Noodly Goodness is needed to expel the member, should the member not resign. B. People's Council I. The People's Council is the membership as a whole, minus those members on the Pirate Council and the Alliance Hot Chick. II. The People's Council votes on impeachment and expulsion of members, as well as approves all treaties between UPAC and other alliances. III. Treaties are approved by the People's Council by a simple majority vote. Each member can choose to vote yes, no, or abstain. The highest total (either yes or no) wins. IIIa. Impeachment of government officials and expulsion of members must be achieved by a super-majority 3/4s vote. Decisions are final. IV. A People's Council election lasts for a period of 72 hours (3 days). A poll will be opened, and closed exactly 72 hours after that. Only votes made in that time frame will be recorded and counted. C. Court of Noodly Goodness I. The Court of Noodly Goodness is the Judicial body of UPAC, and handles all member disputes. It is made up of two members elected from the People's Court and the Pirate Lord of Internal Affairs. II. The Pirate Lord of Internal Affairs is the Chief Justice of the Court of Noodly Goodness. The other two members are Associate Justices. III. Members wishing to settle a grievance should contact an Associate Justice of the Court to set up a trial date. If a member wishes to impeach a government official or expel a member, they must contact the Pirate Lord of Internal Affairs. IV. Once a trial date is set, each party has three days (72 hours) to air their grievances to the Court, to be asked and answer questions, and to present their accusations/defense. After a period of three days, the Court will adjourn and begin deliberations. They must return an answer within one week. IVa. If the Court feels that the reasons for expulsion or impeachment have enough evidenciary support or solid reasoning behind them, then the questions shall go before the People's Council. If the Court does not find enough reasoning, then the case is dismissed. D. Expulsion I. All decisions by the Pirate's Council or by the People's Council are final. Any nation who does not leave UPAC and change their AA after being expelled faces perma-ZI. II. Grounds for expulsion include, but are not limited to: Slandering allies, either in public or private, continued disruption of the forums, either here or on CN forums, presenting UPAC in a bad light, either by trolling or not acting how a Pastafarian should, rouge attacks on allies, rouge attacks not approved by the Pirate Lord of War or Pirate King (or Queen), nuclear attacks without approval from the Pirate King (or Queen) III. We really don't want to expel anyone, but the survival of the alliance is paramount over that of any one individual. Just use common sense, and you'll be fine. E. Spying and Tech Raiding I. UPAC does not support peacetime spying in any way, shape, or form. Peacetime spying on any nation is grounds for expulsion. II. All spy missions must be cleared by either the Pirate Lord of War or the Pirate King (or Queen) during war time. If you do not request permission, it is grounds for immediate expulsion. III. Tech raiding is also not allowed in UPAC. Any nation found going to war against another nation in an unsanctioned war will be considered a tech raider, immediately expelled, and considered for perma-ZI. F. Amendments I. Amendments to this Charter can be offered up to the Pirate Lord of Internal Affairs. If it is deemed a prudent amendment (i.e. not "More beer for all!") then it will go to vote before the People's Council for a period of one week. If, at the end of the voting period, it has achieved a super-majority of 3/4s of the voting members, then the amendment is added to the Charter. G. Admittance I. To be admitted into UPAC, you must first swear to abide by the above charter. II. You must affirm the oath below: IIa. Oath of Loyalty I pledge allegiance, To UPAC and the Flying Spaghetti Monster Praised be His Noodly Name And to mounds of pasta On which He sits Omnipotent, mostly-omnipresent, and omnipastant With Beer and Strippers and Midgets and Pirates for all RAmen. =Treaties= UPAC is currently a protectorate of HeroesOfGaming. =External Links= * Official alliance forums (On the HoG forums) Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances